


i felt like i had been betrayed (by the world i attempted to believe in)

by orphan_account



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kagerou Days AU, Not Canon Compliant, light fluff, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Solar shares a room in the hospital with a guy that has a deep blue ocean as the color of his eyes.Things happens.





	1. at first

**Author's Note:**

> hey first off i would like to mention that im not an experienced writer. i love this au so much and i cannot for the love of me sleep without getting this idea out. this au is heavily inspired from kagerou days manga ch 47 ish - 53 ish.  
also i didint proofread this....sorry for bad grammar and stuff lol this is so self indulgent
> 
> in this au, taufan is an only child. hali and gempa are not present. solar, thorn, blaze, and ice are siblings. although ice isnt mentioned either.

“Blaze! quit banging me against the wall! be a little more careful with me, dude!” said Solar, whos on the wheelchair currently being pushed into a room. the said boy, Blaze harshly moving the wheelchair with Daun clinging onto it “Blaze...please be careful more..solar is all banged up..” Solar is glad Thorn still has some sense of him “shut up! he’s the one who got himself hurt so bad by falling over nothing at all!” “I was helping Thorn in the garden! it's slippery after the rain you know?? “ they keep shouting at each other until they notice someone is in the room.

There's a guy, maybe the same age as Solar, smiling brightly while looking at the three. “hello!” solar nods at the guy  
“hey.. –AWW!! why did you hit me for?!” Solar rub the back of his head with his unbandaged arm, whos been hit by Blaze apparently. “you call that a greeting?? how can you be so rude to your roommate!!”

  
“pfftt Blaze, when did you start caring about how people greet each other? that's not like you at all..” The person in all green, is trying hard not to laugh.  
“Thorn’s right. didn't you see me bowing to him and everything??” Solar said as he point his finger towards Blaze

  
“well, I always greet someone new nicely! unlike our brother over here. you put no thoughts into it at all!! this is why you can never make any friends Solar!” defend Blaze

  
“both of you are just the same! don't you see youre making that guy uncomfortable?” Thorn walks up to the guy and offers him his hand “hi! I'm Thorn!. sorry to bother you!” Thorn's already large eyes increase “Ahahah no worries! I don't mind loud noises” the guy laughs and takes Thorn’s hand. “im Taufan. so, you admitted today?”

  
“that's right! my name is Blaze! and this grumpster here is my brother, Solar.” Blaze moved solar's cap into a positionjust like his, showing off his hair.

  
“my brother isn't seriously hurt...but as you can see, he can't move his arm or legs too well right now...” explained Thorn.

“to be honest..he’s nothing but pain to have around the house, so we admitted him” Blaze smirked, and Taufan _laughs_ again. “wow..hahahhah pretty frank confession there!”

  
'what is it with me getting surrounded by loud people?' thought Solar to himself.

  
“my doctor’s exaggerating things way too much. I only had a little fall and all these bandages...” Solar said as he tried to lift his hand up.

“well you were the one whining about all the pain, Solar. and don't forget whos helping you with all this..” Blaze flicked one of Solar’s bandaged legs.

  
“i didint ask for any help. if you wanna go home, do it.” Solar fixed the position on his cap.

  
“huh??! you know what?? I think I will!!” Blaze's tone suddenly changed, Taufan still smiles at them.

  
“itll be a relief not to have someone constantly nagging at me.” Thorn began to move Solar's wheelchair to his bed, which is right in front of Taufan's, and helped him get on.

  
“what?? come on Thorn! seems like our brother doesn't need help after all!! oh, and Taufan?” like its his brand, Taufan chuckles and said “yeah?”

“you dont have to help my brother okay? no matter what he says!!” then Blaze drags daun out of the room “ehh.. wait a minute ah..umm Taufan! its nice to meet you! we will be going now!” Daun waved at Taufan before Blaze drags him further outside and slams the door.

  
Solar stares at the guy in front of him. Taufan has a deep blue ocean as the color of his eyes, it's giving off a vibe he can't recall. and it doesn't really match his bright smile and contagious laugh too.

  
Realize he has been stared at, Taufan gives him a smile again. “say solar, mind telling me what happen in the garden?”


	2. types? and a first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> types of smiles? and a first friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solar's pov

"Yeah, so that's that and here I am with all these bandages I guess. sorry for rambling...” I looked at Taufan whos body shaking from laughter. I don't get how you can laugh from other people's bad experience but Taufan’s laugh is like a virus. And I ended up smiling too.

“Hahahah its fine. besides, it was kind of funny.’’ said Taufan as he rub the tears coming out of his eyes.

“you know, I haven't talked with someone like this in a while” even though i just met Taufan literally half an hour ago, somehow it feels really nice talking this freely with him. Or maybe its just me that rarely talks to people besides my brothers. 

Hearing what i said earlier, Taufan looks at me with his eyes wide. still smiling, but I know he's shocked. yeah, I get that.

“really? not with friends at school or anything?” 

“nah... I don't go to school.’’ I took a deep breath, slide my glasses up. I never actually talk about this with someone else.

“its just..the people there, they're all bunch of idiots you know? not like befriending them does me any good. its all just a waste of time. like, if the alternative is being there I might as just well spend my life in a hospital bed..” ah, i don't know what I'm thinking. i grabbed the hem of my hospital clothes and toy it out of nervousness. What is it me right know? the usual confident in me is suddenly gone.

Taufan _smiled _oh, this is a new one. it's not the smile He gave me when we met. this smile fits the deep blue in his eyes. looks mysterious and calm, as it tries to burry the loud noises of the wave.

“Solar, i dont think you should say that you know..’’ Taufan tilted his head. “a lot of people want to go to school but they can't. I know there are some mornings when you just don't want to go. but there's a huge difference between _I won't go_ and _I can't go” _

“ah sorry, you're right though, my brothers always tell me the same thing all the time. but, its just doesn't work. I guess I have trust issues with people.” it's always been like this. and I really hope it wasn't.

He gave me a huge smile. i wasn't expecting that either. but what He said next caught me off guard.

“then, why don't you be my friend first?” 

Maybe....Taufan is an exception? 


	3. note from today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos pov is this

_When i was young, i had some dreams, more or less like everyone around me. I was sure I too could make them come true someday._

_So when I learned that I couldn't, I was probably just as shocked as anyone would've been. _

_The illness eating away at my body, is the same one that killed my mother when i was young. And just like it did my mother it will take me down with it, no matter what anybody says or does._

_Today, I got a new roommate. He wears a yellow tinted glasses. He also has two brothers that seems really fun to be friends with. I’m happy to know them. _

_Though im kinda sad that solar, a smart boy, handsome too. missed that opportunity because he actually chooses not to, makes my heart shatters a little. but hey it’s fine! I'm probably his first friend and that makes me really happy. i hope he’s happy too._


End file.
